Steamies vs Diesels
by phantomgirl259
Summary: This is the humanized version of the war between the Steam Engines and the Diesels. (Rating T for swearing and blood)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins on the island of Sordor, this island was once a beautiful place full of joy and laughter ruled by a wise and fair king known as Sir Topham Hatt, or the Fat Controller; he had two sons called Thomas and Diesel 10.

Diesel 10 was 16 when Thomas was born.

Our tale begins one week after the young prince was born, when Sordor's golden age came to horrific end...

* * *

Deep in the King's castle, King Topham Hat, his wife the Queen stood over their new born son's crib. "Dear, we still need to name him." The Queen smiled as their son slept peacefully in his crib. "Yes we do." King Topham Hat agreed, suddenly one of the servants came rushing in.

"My lord, I have some terrible news." He panted.

"Speak." The King commanded. "I was walking by the armoury earlier this morning when I saw Prince Diesel 10, it looked like he was building some kind of weapon, it looked like a canon with the head of a dragon that spits metal and breaths fire!"

The Queen looked at her husband with a worried expression on her face, the King sighed.

"Bring me the Royal Fortune Teller."...

* * *

The next day, the Royal family's personal Fortune Teller, Carla Moon, arrived at the castle with as bag full of charms and potions. She had long, dark brown hair, dark purple eyes and wore a short silk red and black dress, the Royal family only called her in a time of distress so Carla knew this was important.

When she entered the throne room she saw the King, the Queen sat on their golden thrones and the new born prince in the Queen's arms. "Carla, we have called you here to ask-"

"For information on you son Prince Diesel 10." She placed a wooden bowl and several bottles on the floor. Unknown to anyone Diesel 10 was hiding behind the giant door, listening. "Yes, you see one of our servants saw him building some kind of weapon and we're very worried that he's turning evil." The Queen said in a fearful voice.

Carla placed an young owl's feather, a small ruby and a small handful of white sand into the bowl, the room suddenly went dark and glowing white smoke poured out the bowl.

"I see that if Diesel 10 should continue down this dark path he will become a ruthless and dangerous king that people wouldn't dare rise against him." From behind the golden door Diesel 10 felt a wicked grin crept on to his face, he leaned further in to hear what else Carla had to say.

"But if the new born prince should fight his older brother, he will surely fail." Diesel 10 couldn't believe his ears, that little runt would defeat him?!

Before anyone could noticed him, Diesel 10 quickly ran to the Royal garage, climbed onto his black bike and rode off into the distant mountains...

* * *

Diesel 10 road his bike up the mountain until he came to a dark cave at the very top, deep inside sat hundreds of men dressed in black armour, they were either shooting some beer cans with their guns, some were fighting or finishing some the canon that the servant saw in the armoury, when they saw Diesel 10 they got on one knee respectfully.

"Diesel!" He snarled and a young man stepped forward.

"Yes my lord." Diesel 10 grabbed the soldier by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Is it ready yet?" He asked coldly. "Y-Yes my lord, the men are just finishing up." Diesel gasped for air as Diesel 10's grip tightened on his throat.

"Gather the men, we attack the palace tonight at midnight." He whispered into Diesel's ear and dropped him on the floor...

* * *

That night at the castle everyone was sound asleep, the King and Queen were snuggled up together in their bed while their younger son slept in his crib at the far end of the room, cuddling a brown teddy bear with a little red ribbon around it's neck. Suddenly the whole castle shook violently. "Dear what's wrong?" The Queen asked as her husband shot out of bed. "Stay hidden, I'll take care of this." He said, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room...

* * *

When King Topham Hat reached the balcony he saw a whole army firing a canon at the castle. "My lord, the enemy has broken down the main gate and is heading this way!" The guard panicked. "You lot protect the Queen and the prince! And the rest of you follow me!"

Suddenly hundreds of enemy soldiers invaded the throne room.

The King shot any bastard that dared came to close, suddenly a man wearing a black mask and gold armour, with the canon walked to the king, evil in his eyes. Slowly the man lowered the mask to reveal that he was none other than the his eldest son, Diesel 10.

"Diesel 10 what is the meaning of this treachery!"

"Your time is done old man." Diesel 10 spat, unknown to the King two of Diesel 10's soldiers had snuck behind him and grabbed the king by his arms, trapping him. "It is time for a new era on Sordor! My era!" He laughed and was just about to shot his father in the head.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" King Topham Hat spat and with the last of his strength threw the men off him, kicked the canon off the balcony and watched it smash to pieces. Quickly, while his son wasn't looking, the King grabbed a near by sword and sliced Diesel 10's right arm clean off at the shoulder.

Diesel 10 screamed in pain.

"YOU BASTERED!" He snarled like a savage dog before shooting his father right in the chest! "My Lord, we have slaughtered most of the guards and the rest castle is now under our control my liege." Diesel said with a bow.

"Excellent, I'll shall see to the final touch."

The mad man sneered as he wrapped a piece of cloth around what was left of his right arm and limped to the royal bedroom...

* * *

When Diesel 10 arrived at the royal bedroom he saw his mother cowering by the fire place with his baby brother in her arms. "My son, why are you doing this?" She cried as Diesel 10 inched closer with each step. "I've heard enough off your whimpering you old bitch."

He smiled and raised his gun, as soon as he pulled the trigger the Queen ducked out the way and ran as fast as she could to escape the castle.

As the Queen ran through her baby brother, who had dropped his teddy in the rush, and ran as fast as she could, with Diesel 10's minions in hot pursuit...

* * *

The Queen had ran for hours on end until she came to a small goods train that had three carts attached to it, the first cart had boxes full of soft hay, the second cart had boxes full of fish and the last cart had boxes full of fresh vegetables that could make your mouth water.

When she heard Diesel 10's minions racing towards her on their bikes in the distance she quickly placed her baby safely in a box of vegetables just before the train steamed off.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her back to the palace, back to Diesel 10...

* * *

As the train carts bounced along the track, the train driver didn't notice three of the boxes fall out of the end cart and rolled into the river! The boxes slowly floated down the river to a small old shack where a pauper named Sasha lived.

Along with her two sons, Edward and Gordon.

Sasha had once been married to a man who had got very little money but it was enough to feed the boys, until he recently passed away and she couldn't find a job so they went bankrupt and were forced to move into a run down shack that lay by the river.

Sasha walked to the edge of the river to collect some fish for her son's dinner that night.

She and her sons hadn't had a meal in three days because she had no money to buy food and they hardly caught any fish; Sasha was worried that if she and her sons didn't eat soon they would die! She noticed some of the boxes float towards her, all of a sudden the box began to shake before it toppled over and out poured delicious red radishes and a baby!

Suddenly the rest of the boxes came crashing onto the riverbank, falling over to reveal beautiful vegetables!

Sasha felt tears pour from her eyes as she gazed upon to food, returning her focus to the boy the box. Carefully she lifted him up and saw an odd dragon birthmark on his hand, the Royal family birthmark. Smiling she gave him a caring hug before handing to her house.

"Let's go show Gordon and Edward their new baby brother, Thomas, our luck charm."

That night the poor family had great feast, and three months later, Sasha got a job as a waitress as a nice diner nearby which gave more money then they had ever had and all three boys were able to go to a nice school. Thomas was indeed their own lucky charm...

* * *

Three days after he had overthrown his parents and took over the kingdom Diesel 10 brought chaos and destruction to the island of Sordor and the doctor had replaced his missing right arm with a giant metal claw that he liked to call Pinchy.

When his minions, 'Arry and Bert, brought him the Queen, Diesel 10 had her beheaded for trying to protect her son and he also had Carla imprisoned so she could read him his future everyday.

Because they didn't won't to face the the king's wrath for letting the prince get away, Arry and Bert told Diesel 10 that they had murdered the baby after they had captured the Queen. Unfortunately the King had disappeared and no one could find his body anywhere on Sordor.

Everyone in Sordor was told the King and Queen were traitors and that Diesel 10 could lead them into a glorious future.

And so Diesel 10 ruled over Sordor with an iron fist, completely unaware that in the small old shack that lay just at the other side of Sordor in Tidmouth his baby brother, Thomas, was safe and sound...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been eighteen years since King Diesel 10 had taken over Sordor and he treated all the fair people in his kingdom as slaves, though there are some who fight against the King in hopes of bringing peace to the island of Sordor, these people are called the Rebels. In Tidmouth there were 7 Rebels all together. The youngest was Thomas and Percy.

Thomas was 18 years old and had hazel brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a light blue jacket with a yellow number 1 on the back and a white t-shirt underneath and dark brown boots. He was a very cheeky boy but could always be serious when needed.

Percy was also 18 and had bleach blond hair and neon green eyes. He wore a lime green shirt and wore shiny black shoes. He was a bit shy around new people but he was extremely brave when he needed to be and was Thomas's best friend.

Next was Percy's older brother Henry who had dark ginger hair and olive green eyes and was 22. He wore a pale green jumper and white boots. He was always very sick as a child and couldn't do much but one day his parents spent every penny they had and were able to give Henry a special operation that made healthy like everyone else, but after that his parents were completely bankrupt so they sent Percy and Henry to live with their Grandmother in Tidmouth until they had some more money to look after them both; they never came back. Henry was a kind soul who knew a bit about medicine and health care.

Next was the only girl on the team, Emily was 23. She had long black hair and wore a dark green mini dress with black tights and black pumps. She was a bit strict with Thomas and Percy but was fun to hang out with and new a lot of fighting skills, she was also James's girlfriend.

Then there was Gordon who had dark brown hair that was always combed back and dark blue eyes and was 27, he wore an electric blue t-shirt that showed off his HUGE muscles and big grey boots. He was very self obsessed and stuck up, but was also caring and understanding, though he tried not to show his soft side, he was also the strongest of the Rebels.

Next was James who had spiky black hair and brown eyes and was also 27, he wore a blood red jacket with a black shirt underneath. He was very vain but could be fun and brave, he was also Gordon's best friend, even though their personalities often clash.

Finally the oldest was Edward who had dark ginger hair and pale blue eyes, he was 30, he wore a dark blue sweater and white sneakers. He was smart, brave and always eager to help others, he was also good with tools and a medical kit. Gordon and James kept teasing him for being old and they kept saying that he should retire but the others said it said it was great that he continued to fight against the King.

When they weren't fighting King Diesel 10's Army they were busy working on the Sordor Railway. Gordon and Edward's mother Sasha never told Thomas that he was adopted so he grew up think that he was their actual little brother, and they were a 'bit' protective of him...

* * *

It was a dark stormy night in Tidmouth, gunfire echoed in the distance as the Rebels raced down to the end of an ally, the Army not far behind. "Hurry up Edward!" Gordon snarled as Edward and Henry tried to lift the sewer lid, Thomas, Percy and James did their best to hold the Army back.

"Give us a minute." Henry grunted.

"A minute is about all we've got!" Percy whimpered in fear as he and the others fired their bullets at the Army, finally Edward and Henry were able to pry the lid off and one by one they jumped into the of filth below...

* * *

After making sure no one was following them, the Rebels removed their black hoods that hid their identities from the King's army. "That was a fun night." Thomas chuckled as they trampled through the filthy sewer water.

"Yeah, nothing like walking through sewage so the King's army won't blow us to bits." James replied sarcastically.

Emily just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's witty comment, soon they reached a manhole cover that was just around the corner from Percy and Thomas's apartment. "We'll see you guys later." Thomas smiled as he and Percy climbed out the sewers.

After another half an hour of walking they reached Henry's caravan.

"See you guys at work tomorrow." Next they arrived at James and Emily's house. "We'll see you soon." Emily giggled when James nipped her ass, Gorden rolled his eyes and he and Edward left the 2 lovers. Finally Gordon and Edward arrived at an old warehouse where the Rebels kept all their weapons and there was a truck the size of a house and it that was full of guns, grenades and medical kits.

The Rebels were saving the truck for an emergency get away.

"Night Gordon." Edward yawned as he climbed into his sleeping bag and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, but Gordon couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about how strong the army was becoming, he grabbed a beer and sat staring out the window...

* * *

At the castle in Vicarstown King 10 sat in his black throne with a focused look on his face. "Excuse me my King." Diesel said quietly as he bowed to his master. "Speak." Diesel 10 growled and snapped his claw. "The Rebel's in Tidmouth have grown stronger sir, they just raided a train loaded with weapons earlier this evening."

Diesel 10 suddenly shot up from his seat and grabbed Diesel by the neck with Pinchy.

"THE REBELS ARE NOTHING BUT A FE KIDS! HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO BLOW THEIR FUCKING BRAINS OUT?!" The King snarled and then dropped his second in command when he was about to pass out. "These Rebels are now at the top of the wanted list."

Diesel nodded as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Now find me the Royal Fortune Teller!"...


End file.
